


Broken Boy

by Master_Langdon



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Body Modification, Body Part Kinks, Dubious Content, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fear, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Paddling, Partners to Lovers, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: Sometimes things go the way you want them to, but more often than not, they don't. When they don't, you have two options: fight the unexpected, or embrace it.Liam wants so desperately to embrace the sudden changes, but he can't. He isn't allowed to, for the boy he loves is not his to keep.[NOTE:] This story is the "renovated" version of the original (also written by me). Before I deleted the other one, I announced that I would be posting a new version. Any comments claiming that I am not the original writer will be deleted.
Relationships: Carrie-Anne Moss/Liam Neeson, Gabriel Byrne/Colin Farrell/Jason Isaacs (Actor)/Cillian Murphy, Jason Isaacs/Carrie-Anne Moss/Liam Neeson, Jason Isaacs/Liam Neeson, Pierce Brosnan/Jason Isaacs (Actor)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go the way you want them to, but more often than not, they don't. When they don't, you have two options: fight the unexpected, or embrace it.
> 
> Liam wants so desperately to embrace the sudden changes, but he can't. He isn't allowed to, for the boy he loves is not his to keep.
> 
> [NOTE:] This story is the "renovated" version of the original (also written by me). Before I deleted the other one, I announced that I would be posting a new version. Any comments claiming that I am not the original writer will be deleted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma Hewitt is undoubtedly lovely and she is probably the best person for Jason, but for the sake of the story she isn't involved with Jason, nor do they have children. Please understand that this isn't meant to be a negative message towards her.

_The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all._

Hot air slipped from between Jason's parted lips as he allowed himself to collapse backward on his leather couch. During the fifteen long months he spent away from home, his view on leather had changed drastically, among other things. And now the moment had come to (try and) process al of those changes and the events causing them.

Doubt led him to place the glass container of expensive scotch and the fancy tumbler he brought down on the small, wooden coffee table beside him. Drowning yourself in alcohol was never the "right choice" - of that he was quite aware - and he was all too familiar with the consequences of drowning one's problems in the alcohol. But quite frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care too much. Everything was better than the constant discomfort he had been struggling with all day.

One of the causes of his discomfort was that his house - this house - didn't feel anything like home. Pierce's house felt equally cold and perhaps even unfamiliar. Only Liam's house could give him the feeling he craved so badly: "at home". Seeing Liam was the only thing that could trigger the feeling of coming home after a long trip. But waking up by his side wouldn't make particularly happy either. Liam didn't love him, and nothing could make Jason forget that painful truth. He was but a slave to the man. He was replaceable. And yet he felt unconditional love towards the man. If only Liam would reciprocate those feelings...

He didn't, and it left Jason feeling terribly alone, with nobody to fall back on after his misadventure in the BDSM world. And it hadn't been for the lack of charming company. On the contrary: many women had expressed their desire to be with him for longer than just a few months, and some of them had even suggested marriage. He rebuffed them all, except for one particularly lovely woman. Her name was Emma Hewitt, and he had been close to going on one knee for her. But then his sudden interest in BDSM took away every chance at happiness the two of them had.

Everything seemed so surreal as he downed several mouthfuls of scotch in one go, straight from the bottle. He used it as a coping mechanism - a dysfunctional one at best - to deal with the depressing emptiness within himself. Something told him that he wasn't truly alone and that he wasn't where he believed he was. Perhaps he was still at Pierce's estate, about to be roused by a boot in his stomach. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to wake up in Pierce's estate anymore. He wanted nothing to do with the man after the time he spent with him.

All of his emotions barely left room for his confusion. He still didn't know why Liam had distanced himself so abruptly. In reality, he did know, but he just rejected that truth in the hopes that it would disappear. Liam wasn't the kind of man to fall in love easily, but when he was in love, he was willing to give his heart and soul to the one lucky enough to be loved by him. But in this situation, he couldn't; he couldn't afford to love someone else's property. He believed that distancing himself was the best solution, and he did so the only way he knew how: cruelly and abruptly. He became cold and distant, ignorant of the pain in which he left his devoted submissive.

Jason couldn't handle it. The happiest moments in his life were spent in Liam's arms, even if they only occurred after being beaten black and blue. He remembered going into his stay with Liam with the idea that dominants never truly loved their submissives, that it was only the caring part of their dom headspace that showed when they cared for their subs, but he changed his mind when he spent a few weeks with Liam. After two or three weeks he was convinced that Liam loved him, but that illusion was shattered when he was transferred to Pierce, like a piece of furniture.

Pierce Brosnan was a cruel man. He was known in the BDSM community to be of violent nature - he was actually on several so-called "blacklists" across the country - and he didn't treat Jason any better than the other boys he had owned in the past. He claimed that his cruelty originated from the fact that he could afford to be cruel, and that there was no motive besides that, but Jason was sure that there was something Pierce had to hide. He never dared to ask or question the man at all: he had managed to have Jason end up in hospital within the first week of his stay. He wasn't willing to try his luck any further after that specific encounter.

As he thought over the past fifteen months, he continuously downed tumblers of scotch. He ended up emptying the thing withing forty-five minutes. He couldn't remember how much had been in it, but in retrospect, it was definitely more than sensible. He walked over to the kitchen, the alcohol had already infiltrated his blood, and grabbed another bottle with an alcoholic beverage in it. He didn't really care what it was, he just wanted to forget the things he had seen and the experiences he had to work himself through.

Eventually, he managed to work himself through two more bottles of alcohol before falling asleep on the couch, the glass containers on the table, the tumbler in one hand and a nearly empty bottle of sleeping pills the other.


	2. A Savage Beating

'You get the fuck down on your fucking knees!' Liam thundered as he hauled Jason down the halls of his estate to the playroom. He ordered it before even giving his sub a proper chance to do as he was told. Nearly thirty seconds had to pass before he reached the Red Room. Once inside - he couldn't be bothered to close the door as he would usually - he threw Jason down on the cold floor, feigning terrible anger. He successfully managed to hold up his facade as he began to circle Jason, bent down slightly to hiss insults and accusations to the younger man for everything he had "done wrong" during his stay.

Although Jason remembered quite clearly how he was ordered to stay in Liam's bed the previous night, he didn't remember choosing to spend the entire night beside his Master. Without being ordered to, it should have been clear that he was to scram after Liam had drifted off to sleep, and it was, but Jason found that he didn't possess the strength of pull away from the man he loved most. He just wanted to stay with him for eternity.

This was the price he would have to pay for his unintentional disobedience and insolence. It was the price he was to pay for a night of pure, nearly innocent bliss. It was the price he had to pay for loving his Master. Having the memory of holding a peacefully sleeping Liam in his arms was worth it.

And yet it hurt terribly to see his Master unhappy. Even if the unhappiness was displaced and straight up unfair.

He started to tremble with fear as his gaze slid across the Red Room of Pain. Only now he realized where the name originated. He allowed himself to eye the long rows of whips and restraints hanging from the walls, purposely ignoring the cabinet behind him that held ties, belts, and paddles. He knew that the beating he was about to receive was way worse than yesterday's beating. Yesterday's beating was fueled by mutual desire and arousal, but today Liam was motivated by anger, or so he would like to make it look.

Liam didn't have to search his heart to know that, not so deep down inside, he wasn't angry at all. Instead, he was afraid. He had never intended for the relationship to turn out the way it did, but Jason... He just changed something in him, seemingly without even knowing it himself. Was he even aware of the effect he had?

Before he even met Jason in person, he knew that he wasn't supposed to form any kind of emotional attachment. He wasn't supposed to befriend the man, let alone fall in love with him. If it weren't for Pierce, he wouldn't have met Jason at all, and for one he was grateful that he was chosen to train boys for Pierce, and not Ewan McGregor. The idea of losing Jason, of having to transfer him to someone else left a hollow feeling in Liam's chest. He was giving his boy to an abuser, as he had done with so many other boys. He wanted nothing more than to keep Jason with him, to protect him from his fate, but he also knew that he would only make it harder on himself if he did. It was time for both of them to move on and close this chapter of their lives.

Jason's eyes followed Liam as he selected a set of handcuffs from one of the walls. Usually, he would go for handcuffs with a soft inside so he would remain comfortable, but this time he chose bare metal ones.

Despite the fact that his own fearful heartbeat drowned Liam's footsteps out, Jason held his arms out so he could be cuffed. He allowed Liam to take away his physical freedom by guiding allowing his arms to be guided up to the ceiling where they would be bound.

In another situation, Liam would've showered Jason with praise, but he couldn't afford to now. He was supposed to be angry, not full of awe at a regular slave's behavior.

Liam hadn't ordered him to remain still, but Jason didn't dare to rotate his head when Liam disappeared from view to select a suitable instrument to punish with. He didn't want to get even further on Liam's bad side.

As it turned out, Liam couldn't care less whether or not Jason saw what he would be beaten with. He didn't parade around with the item, but he didn't attempt to hide it either.

Because Jason had chosen not to look, he was struck by surprise when the paddle first made contact with the tender skin of his ass cheeks. He recognized the paddle effortlessly: it was a black leather one with small, diamond-shaped metal studs on it. It was rather narrow, compared to others, but it was still thick enough to leave an impact.

Liam spanked Jason for about thirty seconds, delivering each strike as forcefully as the previous, but then he fell silent. He lowered his arm as a small, meek voice in the back of his head tried to reason with the unreasonably angry part of him.

_This is not right. He did nothing wrong. You just fell in love with the wrong person._

But that was all the more fuel for his angry side, for the side that wanted Jason gone in the hopes that it would bring him the peace of mind he so desperately longed for.

_And guess why you fell in love with him: because he seduced you. It's not your fault. It's Jason's fault, and you've got to make him pay for it._

If he had been any clearer in his head at that moment, he would've realized that it was an invalid argument. Somewhere deep inside he knew that it wasn't Jason's fault - it was nobody's fault - but he just needed something to take the blame other than himself. Someone, in this case.

Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he raised his arm and started beating Jason savagely. Pierce liked to receive his boys in a decent state, but Liam didn't even try to keep Jason in a decent state. Pierce could drop dead for all he cared.

'Why - do - you - have - to - make - everything - so - fucking - complicated?!' he inquired, underlining each and every word with a smack of the paddle against Jason's already bruising buttocks.

Jason didn't try to keep his voice down. He screamed as the paddle was brought down on his backside again and again. He, too, was terribly confused. His breath started to shiver as he fought to hold back angry tears.

_I thought... I really thought that we were getting closer. I gave you my body, heart, and soul, and I thought that you were about to do the same..._

The beating eventually lasted a total of eleven minutes. At the thirty seconds mark, Jason's ass had already adapted a bright, pink color. By the two minute mark, it had shifted from bright pink to an angry red. The studs left their marks where they hit his skin. And eventually, the very center of the battered backside became purple, spreading out from the inside like a fallen pot of purple ink.

Stop... Please... Please, Master...

When Liam had finally exhausted himself to the brink of falling to his knees, he ceased swinging the paddle. With his hands securely placed on his knees, he waited for his breath to become even. He could barely push himself to look up at Jason's bruises, at the shuddering of his shoulders. When he did, he truly thought he was going mad. The distance between him and Jason seemed to have grown immensely in the minute it took him to regain his breath. The literal distance was so small, and yet he seemed so far away, his sobs sounding hollow as if they only existed in Liam's head.

He decided that he would face the truth (and the consequences) now. He couldn't stand to see Jason like this any longer. He dreaded the sight he would be met with when he would actually stand before him, but he gathered his courage to look Jason in the eyes nonetheless.

_What have I done?_

The once so strong and independent Jason Isaacs had been reduced to... To what, precisely? Liam couldn't find words to describe the sight, other than "trembling mess".

'I'm sorry', Liam whispered, his mouth close to Jason's ear to make sure the other man would actually hear his words. 'I shouldn't have.'

Liam had to move away for a moment, tilt his head and pinch the bridge of his nose to prevent himself from crying as well. He closed his eyes for a moment to restore his posture before speaking further.

'I let the anger get the better of me', he admitted. 'I shouldn't have let it... I... I didn't know what I was doing. It's not an excuse but... Please forgive me.' He gently cupped Jason's face with one hand to brush some of the tears away.

Jason was in pain, and he truly hated the burning sensation on his ass cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Liam, let alone hate him. They were both men, after all, and he understood the tempers that come with that.

_Even if he wasn't a man: a dog doesn't bite the hand that beats him for it is the same hand that feeds him. Please know that I forgive you. I love you._

'I'm nothing without you', Liam suddenly confessed. He had never intended to say those words, but now they came out at their own accord. It didn't matter anymore. He had lost too much ground already anyway. There was nothing more to gain.

An involuntary sigh of relief escaped him when he noticed that Jason was leaning into his touch.

'You are forgiven', Jason rasped.

_***_

In the hours that followed, Liam performed aftercare on Jason's bruised ass. When that was completed, they had some scotch together. All the while, a nasty silence hovered over them.

And Liam hated the (imaginary) distance between the two of them. He had requested that Jason sat next to him on the couch, but that offer was politely turned down.

The awkward silence made Liam's skin crawl and he absolutely loathed it. The atmosphere it spawned was unbearable, but he couldn't think of anything to do or say to break that silence. What was there to say or do anyway?

_He could tell the truth, of course. It's bound to come out in the end._

Eventually, Liam made up his mind. He would tell Jason first thing in the morning, just before Pierce was due to arrive. Neither of them would benefit from an overly dramatic and terribly lengthy farewell. It would only make the final goodbye worse.

For now, Liam wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He could use every bit of rest he could get.

One snap of his fingers was enough to alert Jason of his wish to go to bed immediately.

Jason winced as he forced himself to get up from his position on the floor. He had been sitting crossed-legged as to prevent his heels from digging into his bruised ass as he kneeled. He couldn't bear that now.

_This too will pass._

It was a familiar thought, albeit a false one. The emotional pain he felt after the evening's events would never pass. He just hoped it would fade enough to allow him a normal life.

'Goodnight, Master', he said politely, even if only to end the silence. But Liam didn't answer. He just stood straight to go to bed.

A new form of sadness overwhelmed Jason as he listened to the drunk footsteps moving away. So this was going to be his life from now on. The life he knew now was nothing like the life he had know mere weeks ago. He managed to hold bak his tears until he reached his own room, completely ignorant of the mental state Liam was working himself into.


End file.
